Moments
by EclecticTrekker
Summary: SheppardTeyla. A relationship is made of moments, glances, and smiles. Fifty onesentence drabbles and the prompts for each.


"**Moments"**

**Show: **Stargate Atlantis

**Genre: **Romance/Drabble

**Pairing: **Sheppard/Teyla

**Summary: **Sheppard/Teyla. A relationship is made of moments, glances, and smiles. Fifty one-sentence drabbles and the prompts for each.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any part of this show at all. I just like to have fun with it.

**Author's Note: **This is a little different than what I normally write. This is a set of fifty one-sentence drabbles that I wrote for the live-journal community "One-Sentence". Each drabble has the prompt or theme that goes with it. Hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

01 – Motion

Teyla could almost be defined by movement and motion – endless, mesmerizing power and grace – but Sheppard felt that she might be even more beautiful in these quiet, still moments that seemed to happen all too infrequently.

02 – Cool

Gently squeezing her hand, he wondered if all Athosians had such cool fingers or if it was something unique only to Teyla.

03 – Young

The smile she gave him as the film's credits rolled across the screen was filled with both a youthful excitement and a sad, thoughtful air, perhaps a product of the realization of all the things in the universe she would never see.

04 – Last

He should have been the last one through the gate – that was his duty as team leader – and when she stumbled through after him, blood streaming from her side, all he could think of was his glaring, horrible mistake.

05 – Wrong

As he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, the rational, professional Colonel in him was screaming that this was wrong for so many innumerable reasons; that voice, unfortunately was eliminated when he felt her returning the kiss.

06 – Gentle

He liked watching her sleep – the mussed hair, warm curves and skin, mouth curved into a dream-filled half-smile, the one he couldn't resist gently kissing every morning.

07 – One

"John, give me a reason – just one reason – to stay," she pleaded.

08 – Thousand

She'd thoroughly kicked his ass thousands of times before, but that day was different, and as he offered her a hand up from the mat, he couldn't help but feel uneasy at her uncharacteristic distractedness.

09 – King

Staring in astonishment from the three kings on the table to her light, satisfied smile, Sheppard decided that maybe poker hadn't been the best game to teach her.

10 – Learn

Even though it was a valuable skill, Sheppard knew that he didn't keep coming to their sparring sessions to learn how to battle with staves; there was something else – someone else – that he was far more interested in understanding.

11 – Blur

Last night was a blur, a haphazard scramble of images, sounds, tastes, and Teyla was hardly sure if any of what she remembered could safely be separated from dreams – it was then that she felt his arm gently slip around her waist with a sleepy sigh.

12 – Wait

It was safer to wait than to pursue, to be patient rather than persistent; he'd done everything he could to let her know he was interested short of coming right out and saying it, and now it was up to her to decide.

13 – Change

Things had changed between them, and though he wasn't quite brave enough to guess where they would go from this point, it was safe to say that they wouldn't be able to turn back.

14 – Command

She was under his command, a member of his team, which meant making any sort of pass was completely out of bounds and completely inappropriate for thousands of reasons…there was, however, no rule against watching.

15 – Hold

"You're gonna make it, Teyla, you're gonna be okay," he whispered, tightly holding her hand as he ran alongside the medical gurney.

16 – Need

At her raised eyebrow he quickly amended, "For the good of the team, Teyla. I need to know what's going on with you for the _team_."

17 – Vision

She suddenly barreled into his field of vision, tackling one of the men who had ambushed them and rendering him unconscious with an expertise and efficiency he couldn't help but envy.

18 – Attention

He kept telling himself that he wasn't purposely trying to get her attention, that it was only coincidence that he ran a self-conscious hand through his already scruffy hair when she entered the room.

19 – Soul

Sheppard didn't really believe in the idea of soul mates, but there was something so companionable and easy about their time together that he couldn't help but wonder if there was some degree of truth to the idea.

20 – Picture

Even though he hid it fairly well, it was only a matter of time before she found the picture and only a matter of time after that before she asked about his family.

21 – Fool

He wasn't sure how long he could keep fooling himself about her – Rodney knew and he was pretty sure that Ronon had an idea – but allowing himself to bring those thoughts to light was something he couldn't quite allow.

22 – Mad

Teyla had never been so angry with him, and after his pointed, snappy questions about the nature of her friendship with Ronon, he couldn't quite say he blamed her.

23 – Child

She giggled, covering her mouth in a manner that, for her, was oddly child-like, and the rarity and levity of such a gesture forced a smile to tug at his lips.

24 – Now

"Now is not the appropriate time to discuss this," she said firmly, turning away from his gaze until he grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her.

25 – Shadow

The dark, shadowy bruise that spread across her cheek fueled him like nothing else could, and he launched himself toward their captor with a burst of aggression and anger.

26 – Goodbye

She knew she had to leave – it wasn't his attentions that made her uncomfortable so much as the all-too-eager responses provided by someplace deep within her.

27 – Hide

He did nothing to hide the look of possession and affection in his gaze and was pleased to see the faintest indication of an embarrassed flush spread across her cheeks at his smile.

28 – Fortune

Fate and destiny were things that neither of them subscribed to – they ruled their own lives, made their own decisions, and if they belonged together, they would find a way to make it happen.

29 – Safe

She was alive, safe, and being treated in the infirmary; that should have been enough for Sheppard, considering they almost hadn't found her at all, but carrying her back through the gate with her shirt-front ripped open and her inner thighs coated with blood hardly seemed like a rescue in his eyes.

30 – Ghost

"God, Teyla, you look like you've seen a ghost!" he exclaimed, drawing her pale, shivering form into his quarters and hugging her close.

31 – Book

She always wrote in the book before bed, even when on missions, and though he often wondered what she found important enough to write about for pages at a time, he never quite felt it was his place to ask.

32 – Eye

It was probably the first thing she'd noticed about him; his eyes were kind and light with humor but also dark, flinty with a memory that he had deeply buried.

33 – Never

"Never take your eyes from your opponent, never assume you have won before the battle is over, and never lose your concentration," she chided, offering him a hand to help him up from the mat.

34 – Sing

Though she had rarely found the desire or inspiration to sing since her father was taken by the Wraith, sitting by Colonel Sheppard's bedside in the infirmary suddenly sparked the need to offer up some of the chant-like prayers to the Ancestors.

35 – Sudden

She knew his interest in her wasn't new or sudden, but she was still hardly prepared for the feel of his mouth upon hers.

36 – Stop

He would have given his left arm to stop Thalen from saying the words – this wasn't at all how he had imagined telling her how he felt.

37 – Time

It was only a matter of time before he found her, and as he flopped down on the deck beside her with a sigh, she briefly reflected that it might be time to find another hiding place.

38 – Wash

Gently washing away the blood that was trickling from his forehead, she did her best to give him an optimistic smile when he opened his eyes.

39 – Torn

Lose the gun and be defenseless or lose Teyla and be truly lost – he was torn for only a moment before dropping the gun.

40 – History

They had some history between them – ancient history if he was to believe what Teyla assured him to be true – but Sheppard refused to connect that knowledge with the painful clenching feeling in his stomach whenever he heard their mingled laughter float over to his table.

41 – Power

The power and grace contained within every part of her – the roll of hip and thigh, smoothly muscular lines of torso and shoulder – continued to amaze him.

42 – Bother

"I don't care what time it is – next time you have one of these nightmares, you make sure to tell me, okay?" he demanded, carefully searching her face for any sign of hesitation.

43 – God

Her belief in the Ancestors had been tempered since joining the expedition, though he knew she still offered them prayers every morning and evening.

44 – Wall

He felt like he'd slammed into a brick wall; after seeing Lorne casually loop his arm around her waist as they left the mess hall, his world had come screeching to a painful halt.

45 – Naked

Nothing ever happened – they were both always clothed and neither tried to start anything – but somewhere along the way they'd each gotten used to slipping into the other's quarters for the night when they were having trouble sleeping.

46 – Drive

He glanced over at the passenger seat and saw that she had her nose pressed against the glass like an over-excited child trying to take in everything at once – in some sense, he supposed she was a child since exploring Earth was still a new relatively experience.

47 – Harm

"And they believe that our relationship could harm or endanger the others," she finished with a sigh, the pained tone in her voice causing him to wince involuntarily.

48 – Precious

Life was a precious commodity in the Pegasus Galaxy, and Sheppard easily caught the hardened look in her eyes at the scene before them, the one that said she had become all too accustomed to death.

49 – Hunger

Despite the wooden stave held against his throat and the other pinning down his wrist, he felt a primal hunger roil deep in his gut – a sudden overwhelming need that he knew was entirely to blame on the warm closeness between him and the woman straddling his hips.

50 – Believe

"Believe me, Teyla – this is what I want," he whispered, gently running his thumb over the smooth curve of her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked them! Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
